


Heroism

by That_One_Weird_Guy



Series: A Look Into the Minds of Those Who Reside in Academy City [1]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Weird_Guy/pseuds/That_One_Weird_Guy
Summary: "In front of your eyes are people that can only clench their teeth while struggling and can’t even say the words 'please save me'! Is that not enough? Just step up already! You don’t need special positions or reasons!! With these, you can step up and be a shield for them!" are the words said by Kamijou Touma, who others view as a hero, but how does he view himself?
Series: A Look Into the Minds of Those Who Reside in Academy City [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839490
Kudos: 7





	Heroism

He saw how other viewed him, after all even someone as dense as him couldn't deny what he heard a hundred times, after all the Sisters referred to him as their "Savior" when ever they spoke of him. Even Accelerator, who had many a reason to dislike him, called him "that damn Hero", even after they had met again and fallen into a sort of friendship after the events of World War III.

He had even referred to himself as a hero a couple of times.

But that was not what he wanted to be known for. The things he fought for, weren't anything as idiotic as the wish to be called a hero or a sort of misplaced want for glory. No, what he fought for was a world where he was not called a hero or anyone's savior.

He fought for a world where when someone, anyone, sees someone in need, they would reach out their hand to help, a world where his choice to fight even for a single persons smile weren't anything special. 

The type of world where the words "help me" would be enough to make people turn around to answer.

He wanted to be know as a normal high school boy.


End file.
